User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 13
Wild Mile Acres The last two days were a near-death experience I will never, and I mean never, forget for the rest of my life. I will never also forget the rancher that saved me from bleeding out and being a dish for some hungry wolves. I really owed the guy alot and I know how to get back to his place, but I don't really have the time to go back to his place and say thanks. Kendra and I are having troubles with our relationship, claiming that I cuase too much trouble for her to handle. The Preps are very near to a civil war and some of the Preps still loyal to Derby asked me to join the fight against the 'bad Preps', but I said no. The gang war between the Nerds and the Jocks have gone more intense. I swear, Bullworth is becoming a nutshell (if it hasn't already I mean). Things are going to explode in a matter of time. I was in the common room watching I'm Rich ''(this episode talked about Jill Von Castenburg and showed the screenshots of Bullworth Academy that were taken months ago). I swear this episode just repeats, but I don't really care since I like this episode the most. Just then, Derek came in and asked, "How are your wounds doing so far?" "Okay", I said to him. "I didn't think that Max would come into town and take you", Derek said. "Once again, it's okay. Tell me more about this 'goal' of Max's", I said. "Not now. Do you have an idea of where this rancher lives?" Derek said. "I do, why?" I said. "I might go there, tell him thanks and also the dangers that he might be in", Derek said. "Hey, I need to go as well", I said while getting up from the cough. "Why?" asked Derek. "I think I should be the one that thanks him. Plus, I need to get some fresh air and I don't really have plans for tonight", I said. "What about Kendra? Wouldn't she want to go out with you on a nice night like this?" Derek asked. "She and I are having problems amongst ourselves. I don't think she wants to go out with me tonight", I told him. "Okay. Let's go to the ranch", Derek said. "Sure", I said. I turned off the TV and then went with him to the parking lot. We got into my car and pulled onto the road. I was glad Derek was there. I had to ask him some questions that only he will answer. When we got to the tunnel, I asked Derek, "If Max knows where I reside, then how come he only tried to kill me twice? Wouldn't it make scene if he tried to kill me everyday or once every week?" "Jeez Clayton, don't you read or even watch ''Harry Potter? Does Lord Voldemort try to kill Harry every day or every week? He doesn't even try to kill him every year, just years 1, 4, 5 and 7. He doesn't because Harry is protected by others. You're the same way. As long as you're attending Bullworth Academy, you can't be toughed. That school has alot of security, even though lots of fighting does happen there". "And it's funny how you tried to make Jill and I move to another school", I said. "Plus, Max and his boys have been up to something fishy. He and his boys have been in different places all over the country these pass months. He's been down in Vice City, over in the cities in San Andreas, Cottonmouth and even increased activity in Blakton City". "I didn't think that he did go to Blakton City", I said dumbfoundedly. "I'm just saying, they're up to something and I'm going to find out soon enough", Derek said. "Good luck with that", I told him. For the rest of the ride, we were quiet. I wanted to talk to him about that weird dream I had when I was unconcious, but I had to wait as we had got to our destination. There was a gravel driveway with a large arc over it. The arc read "Wild Mile Acres". "Is this where you were when you woke up?" asked Derek. "Yeah", I said. We then continued down the driveway till we go to the house. We got out of the car and walked to the front door. "Now, are you sure that this is the right place?" Derek asked. "No, it's the one next door", I said scarcastically. Before Derek could response to that, the same old man came to the front door. "Well, if it ain't you again", he said. "Hi, I'm Derek Stone, his legal guardian", Derek said. "James Dickson", said the rancher. "I wanted to come by and tell you thank you for saving his life. He also wanted to say thank you", said Derek. "Thank you again", I said. "Why don't you two come in so we can talk", said James. "Sure", Derek said. We both entered the house and I had to admit, it was a real good-looking house on the inside. We sat down on the cough that I woke up on the day before while James sat in the chair across the room from the cough. "Want some coffee?" he asked Derek. "Sure", Derek said. "What about you?" he asked. "Not into coffee, sir", I told him. Both Derek and James then talked about stuff that I wasn't paying any attention to at all. While sitting there, I were footsteps coming down the stairs next to us and this blonde-haired girl came into the living room. Boy, she was good-looking for a farm girl. "I'm going to start on my chores now", she said. "Alright, make sure the gates are locked so none escaped like last night", James said. She looked at me and I said, "Hi". "Hey", she said before she walked out of the house. "Who's she?" I asked. "My grand-duaghter. She ain't talkative much since her mother had an accident last month and died from her injuries", James said. "I barely hear anything about car accidents around Bullworth County", I told him. "No, it happened in Florida", he said. "I'm going to go out for fresh air", I said. Before I could exit the house, James said in a protective kind of way, "Don't even think about hitting on her". "I already got a girlfriend. I'm not a playboy or anything like that", I told him. I then exit the house and saw her heading for the barn. I ran to catch up with her. "Hey, I thought maybe I could help you if you need anything", I said. "Sure", she said. She sounded really depressed. Maybe she was really close to her mother before the accident. "You sound really sad, like something has happened", I said, trying to pretend I didn't know why. "It's nothing", she said. "What's your name?" I asked. "I don't want a boyfriend right now if that's what you're trying to do", she said. "No, I'm not trying to ask you out. I already got a girlfriend. I just want to know your name", I said. "Jessica Dickson", she said. "That's a good name", I said. She then turned around for a minute and while she was turned around, I called myself a dumbass. "You don't look like a girl from New Hampshire", I said. "I'm originally from Florida", she said. "Did you ever lived on a farm there?" I asked. "I worked at Farewell Ranch with my mom", she said. "Isn't that the ranch located outside Vice City?" I asked. "It's sort of located outside Vice City. It ain't really that close to Vice City", she said. "How come you ain't with your mom anymore?" I asked. "I don't want to talk about it", she said. She introducted herself to me, now it was my turn for the introduction. "My name is Clayton Mason, but my friends at school call me C-Money", I told her. "I heard about you", she said. "You have?" I asked. "I heard that alot of people want you beaten up or dead. I heard that you fought against the G.S. Crew and that the leader wants you dead. I don't really know what the G.S. stands for though". "It stands for Gary Smith, who happens to be the leader of that crew", I told her. "I also heard about your heroic action at the Leighson's Bank. My grandpa was one of the hostages there at that time", she said. "I didn't see him there. It was one of my friends that rescued the hostages", I told her. "You sound like a criminal to me", she said. "I'm not. You can trust me. There are three types of people in this world; completely good people, completely bad people and people that are good but sometimes makes the dumbest decisions they could ever make. I'm one of those people". She looked away from me for a minute. Then I said, "I know what happened. And trust me, it happened to me as well". She looked at me for a minute, then said, "What?" "I know what happened to your mother. I know what you're going through. I lost both my parents a long time ago", I said. "How?" she asked. "I lost my dad at the age of eleven. He was on a hunt for a dangerous crinimal. I found out that it was a group of mercenaries that killed him and almost all of his squad. Only one person survived". "Who?" she asked. "He's in your house right now", I said. "Continue", she said. "I lost my mom at the beginning of the year. Someone from that same group who killed my dad killed my mom. Let me tell you a secret". "What?" she said. "I know who did it. He's the same guy who shot me the night before when your grandpa found me in the woods. He's a leader of a vicious gang from Carcer City, which is my hometown by the way, and I'm after him. I want his blood". "You sound like a crinimal for sure", she said. "I'm not. Trust me", I said. She looked at me for a minute and said, "I believe you, but grandpa might now". "Just don't tell him", I said. "That's a promise", she said. We were quiet while she did her chores. Then I finally asked, "How come I never seen you around Bullworth Academy? I seen alot of faces, but I swear I can remember yours if I did seen you there". "I do all my classes on the web. My grandpa doesn't want me to attend Bullworth Academy. He says that only crazy kids and future crinimals attend that school". "Not all the kids there are bad. Yeah, some are there because of having rap sheets full of different crimes like stealing and violence. But some are there because it's the only school in the county and don't have a choice to attend another school in the next county. Still, it ain't that bad, even though lots are happening right now". "Yeah sure, whatever you say. But even if I wanted to attend that school, grandpa won't let me. I would really like to have a friend here. I left all my friends back in Florida". "Who says you don't have a friend here yet?" I asked. She looked at me and then smiled abit. Just then, we heard some noises coming from the back of the barn. "Damn, that stupid lone wolf is trying to get to the chickens again", Jessica said. "Lone wolf?" I said. "He doesn't have a pack of his own and thinks that he can mess with our chickens", she said. "It's not easy living on the land like this", I said. "You're going to help me kill him", she said. She then went into the house for a sec and then came back out with two rifles. She handed me one of them. "I didn't think you were one for shooting", I told her. "Let's kill that wolf", she said. I then followed her to the back of the barn where the chicken coop was, but there was only one problem; there was three wolves attacking the coop. Just great, I thought. We were going to be up against three wolves. If they don't kill us and eat us, we could possibly get rabies. Jessica took the first shot at one of them. She missed by an inch. By then, the wolves had their attention on us. "Damn", I said. I shot one of the wolves and actually killed one. "Now it's an even fight", Jessica said. One of the other wolves then jumped up and almost landed on Jessica, but she dodged it in time. The wolf then landed on it's feet and then Jessica shot it before it can jump her again. That wolf was dead as well. "One more to go", I said. Before I can turn around, the wolf knocked me down onto my stomach. I saw Jessica kick it off me before it can take a bite out of me. I got back up onto my feet. Then, the wolf jumped into the air. By that time, that strange moment happened again. My surroundings were red and everything was in slow motion. I aimed at the wolf's head and then took a few shots. I killed the wolf, but it's lifeless body landed on me. My surroundings turned back to normal again. I pushed the body off of me and then Derek and James came out of the house and came to our position. "What's going on back here?" James asked. "We had to fend off the wolves that were attacking our chickens", Jessica said. "And you helped?" James asked me. "Yes sir", I said while wiping the wolf's blood off of me. "Is that...." Derek was about to say, but I said, "Wolf's blood". After a full minute of talking about what happened, James finally told us to put the bodies of the wolves downstairs in their basement. So we did. While down in the basement, Jessica said, "That was cool what you did to that last wolf". "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, you just stood there and took a few shots like you knew you could do it", she said. "I actually did know", I lied. I didn't really knew I could make that shot. That moment made it happen though. I have to find out how to control it later in my life if it happened three times. We then talked more about what we were talking about before. "I didn't think there were any farms here in New Hampshire. Isn't the soil too hard to grow crops up here?" I said. "We grow our crops in a few greenhouses behind the house", she said. "Where do you get the hay for your horses?" I asked. "My dad gets a welfare check, so he buys his hay from some other states, like Texas", she said. "I don't see how that's possible", I said. "He buys 'em from a friend who lives on a farm and he delivers them by semi", she said. "All that travel for hay? The driver better get paid well", I said. "Are you really serious about wanting to be my friend?" she asked. "I don't see why we can't. It ain't like we'll be making out", I said. "I guess we're friends then", she said. By then, we heard the horne from my car. "Sounds like I better go", I said. "I'll see you next time?" she said. "Sure you will. Next weekend?" I said. "Sure", she said. We said goodbye, then I went upstairs to the front door. "Nice meeting you....huh". "Clayton Mason. Nice meeting you too Mr. Dickson", I said before I went through the door. We pulled out of the driveway and were on the road. Now it was my time to ask Derek about that dream. "Derek, I have a question", I said. "Go ahead ask me", he said. "When I was unconicous back at their place, I had this dream, but it wasn't any normal dream. In the dream, I was born, but it was different people than my parents. The guy was you at a younger age. Do you think that it's trying to tell me something?" "Did you have it more than once?" he asked. "No", I said. "It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything", he said. "Why did you ask if it happened more than once?" I asked. "It's just a dream. You can sometimes dream the same dream, but it don't mean nothing. It probably never will anyway", he said. "Okay", I said. "Anything else?" he asked. I wanted to ask him about my strange moment, but I thought that he might think that I'm a freak or something. We got back into town and dropped Derek off. I took the wheel and then went to Burger Shot. While at Burger Shot, I kept thinking about my moment while eating a Heart-Stopper and drinking Sprunk. I kept thinking and thinking and thinking. But I could never find the answer. It was a good, but strange day. I'm friends with a farmgirl. It ain't strange to me at all. If I could be friends with Malcolm Evans (and he's a Prep), I don't see how I can't be friends with Jessica Dickson. Category:Blog posts